Will He Ever Tell Me
by KattKMcAdam
Summary: Sequel to "Never Met One Like You" With Ratagin put away, a new enemy has appeared, one that Kay used to know. With murder and kidnapping happening in the city it is up to Basil, Dawson and Kay to figure it out as well as Kay to figure out the one question that has been on her mind...Will He Ever Tell Me? Rated M for sexual innuendo and possible cursing
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the sequel to **"_I Never Met One Like You"_** So if you haven't read that one, I suggest you read it first before this one and like usual. I **Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective,_ but I **Do Own **Kay McDowell, her sister and two other characters. So now ladies and gents...Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 1

**Kay**  
It was coming close to the end of my month of vacation and although I've only taken one other case since I met Basil, it wasn't that hard of a case. The poor girl losing her parents at the train station when they had just gotten off of it. It was easy when she had relatives here who had already went to the police about her disappearance.

Either way, it didn't take more then half a day to solve and that was half a day extra I had to spend here and my sister reminded me as it got closer to my departure.

"Yes sister I know...you know I'm suppose to be relaxing and you bothering me like this isn't helping...yes I know, you haven't allowed me to forget...No I've told you I haven't taken any other cases since I got here...yes I'll get that tea recipe from her majesty when I visit tomorrow, please stop asking me...yes I'm going over to deliver the dress I made for her grand gala that's in a few days...I'm not sure if I'll go...please stop asking me such questions that I'm not going to answer...yes, I love you too. Good bye."

I hung up the phone, feeling exhausted from arguing with her...well more of her teasing and being curious then arguing, but exhausting she is. At this point I was hoping for another case to fall into my lap just so I don't have to go home so soon.

I had gone back into the living room to see that clever boy playing his violin while sitting in his red chair and the doctor; Dawson once more reading his newspaper. I went straight over to the couch and collapsed onto it. This couch has become my permanet seat to relax, stretch and sometimes think. I didn't have to look who was speaking to me, I know his voice anywhere.

"Was that your sister again?"

"Yes Basil...It was."

"I thought this was suppose to be your vacation and yet she is always calling to check up on you."

"She's making sure I haven't taken any more cases. Though I'd love for one to come knocking, just to irritate her some, like she has been doing to me for almost a month."

"I'm sure she's only concerned for you Miss Kay, you did get injured pretty badly." said Dawson

"Which I have healed beautifully. My fur has grown back and everything."

As true as it is, sometimes i swear i can still feel my back shredded by those claws. Damn that rat! i thought as I rubbed the back of one of my legs that had also met the claws of a mad rat through my slacks.

"Is your legs bothering you Kay?" said Basil as I see him getting up to come over.

"No, just rubbing old wounds is all. My legs are fine."

I saw the smile on his face when I said that and I just simply rolled my eyes and smirked.

"That's not what I meant."

"I didn't say anything Kay."

"Oh, but I don't need to hear you speak to know what you were thinking."

"Well then, please go and tell me what I was thinking."

I was ready to tell him just that when a knock came to the door. I had wondered if my wish came true as Basil went to answer the door.

* * *

**Basil**

I answered the door to see the chief of police at my doorstep. It was rare this aging mouse in his black coat, matching pants and white shirt at my door unless they have work they absolutely cannot solve.

"Chief of police, what brings you to my door?"

"Don't be smug there Mr. Rathbone, I'm not in no mood for it. Just please let me in."

I sneered at the use of my last name and hearing Kay giggle didn't help.

"I wondered what your last name was."

"Just as well as you do not wish to be called by your last name, I do not care to be called mine, so let's drop it now."

"So this is Miss Kay McDowell? Pleasure to meet you."

" Kay this is chief strate. Chief of police."

I watched as Kay stood up and reached for his hand to shake.

"Well then, the pleasure is mine strate. What brings you here?"

She has this glint in her eyes that told me what I was already thinking._ A case!_

"Well have you been hearing of an alarming rate of missing people?"

"Of course."

"Well we found one of them...dead. a mother of one who was believed by her mother that she just simply abandoned her child with her. The woman had been missing for weeks without leaving any kind of trace. Found yesterday near the pier."

"What was her condition?"

"This we can't figure out why. Because she was in mint condition. No bruises, cuts, broken bones. In fact her hair was styled, in new clean modest clothing and had her arms laying across her chest."

"Someone wants to be noticed. This criminal has taken the time to make her presentable for when she was found. Now is there anything else we need to know?"

"You know about as much as we do. We'll allow you access to the body if it helps, but will you take this case?"

"As long as my associates are allowed with me then my answer is yes."

"That is fine. I know doctor Dawson and I can only assume Miss Kay will be with you?"

I looked over at Kay and though her face was stern, I could very well see the gleam in her eyes and the gears turning in her pretty head.

"Well of course she will be, won't you Kay?"

"Yes, I'll be there with you."

"Good, here's the case file with all the missing people and the deceased. I just hope there won't be more in persuit."

Strate hands me the large file from within his coat and informs me that she is in the morgue being examined more there and by morning I'll have access to look over her as well.

Once he left both Kay and I cleared the floor, laying out each individual file of the missing people as well as the deceased mother. Kay picked up the one to her right and started reading through as so did I.

"Come on Dawson, a third pairs of eyes will make this quicker."

"But...but..but wait, Miss Kay what about your sister?"

"My sister will understand. A murdered mother case? If I didn't take it she find a way for me to get me on it."

I wondered just how important her sister is with that much power in her hands.

Within the hour we had read every file there was front to back, noting everything on paper, mapping out the locations of each place they were last seen from where they lived. Though there doesn't seem to be a pattern anywhere I feel we're missing something.

There really didn't seem to be a pattern. Men, women, children. Although it has occured that the ages of the children seem to be between five and eight years old, but that seems to be it. I looked at the names of all the victims and the order they disappeared in. Then a thought appeared and it seemed the same way with Kay.

"It's a bit far fetch, but what if he knew the names of all his victims and caught them in the order he did to..."

"Spell out a message."

"Exactly. Now we have to assume that the murder victum isn't the first of the message because she was only kidnapped a few weeks ago while some of them have been within the last month. So let's go through them."

"Alright."

We went through each name in order of disappearance until each letter of their first name was up on the board and odd enough it's exactly what I thought.

_n_

I was right, this foe is looking for an audience and he's looking to have it with the police, but then what about the murder victim, where does she fit in? Then it was Kay's turn to share her thought

"This will sound terrible, but what if the names of the murder victims will be doing the same thing?" said Kay

"You think there may be more then one?" said Dawson

"Unfortunately yes. If she is the first that had been kidnapped to be killed after only been gone for a few weeks, well he may start killing his victums now. Or worse just finding people to meet his message and kill them."

As terrible as it truly was, it was the most plausable. I asked her to go ahead and write the first letter of the victims name on the board J.

I was ready to go back to the map to see if there was any place that could have been close for the murderer to kidnap all his victums when Mrs. Judson came in.

"Come along all of you. I think you've done enough for now. I have dinner on the table."

"In a minute Mrs. Judson, i'll be right with you."

I heard her sigh as I heard her go back into the kitchen with Dawson not far behind. When I didn't hear the door open again, I knew Kay hadn't left for dinner. I turned to look and she seemed so focus on looking through all the files with a look that said curious to me.

"Kay why don't you go on to eat?"

"I can't, not when I just found something odd."

"What's that."

"The children...their birthdays either fall onto a certain date or the numbers are close to it or were kidnap around that same numbers."

"Alright, it does sound odd, but the kidnappings have been happening for a month and you said so yourself the ages go between five and eight."

"Maybe it's just me then."

"Tell me."

"Well...i find it odd because ten years ago there was a fire i think three or four blocks away from the pier. A lot of mice were stuck in it, most got out..."

"yes I remember that, what about it?"

"Well the date of that fire match the same numbers as all the children's birthdays and kidnappings."

Now that was strange, not only was he wanting an audience, but he's trying to make this one tragedy from ten years ago noticble. Why?

"There's also one problem."

"what's that?"

"I don't think I can take this case."

"What? why?"

"Because I would be comprimised."

"How?"

"Because my sister's husband and child died in that fire ten years ago."


	2. Chapter 2

I **Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective,_ but I **Do Own **Kay McDowell, her sister and two other characters. So now ladies and gents...Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 2

**Kay**

I couldn't believe it, I don't know why I had thought about it, but seeing the date had brought up the painful memory of that night. I know cause I was there. I told Basil that my sister, her family and I were here for vacation. She had wanted to visit some old friends and her husband wanted to visit family.

The night of the fire was at a restaurant we were at. My sister and I had gone outside to wait for them and that's when an explosion happened and the building caught on fire. I had run back inside to see if I could get to the mice inside, including my brother-in-law and nephew. I managed to save a lot of them, but I couldn't find her husband. I had found my nephew under a beam. I tried to get to him, but by then the firemice reached me and hauled me out. Not letting me save him and from what they told me, they couldn't reach him.

I had wanted to cry remembering it all and how close I was to being able to save him. Whether he was alive or not, my sister deserved to at least hold her baby boy one last time and I couldn't give her that.

Basil had sat there and just listened. When I had finished he gently took my hand and brought me closer to him on the floor, holding me as if he understood if I had wanted to cry. I didn't, but it was nice all the same.

I told him what I had believed for years...that i didn't think it was an accident. An explosion like that on it's own? No, that fire was fed to. I couldn't prove it then because of well age and because apparently back then women would get in the way, so how about that. He chuckled at my brazenness.

"Kay, I am sorry for your loss and what you and your sister had to go through. I do remember that fire though and I have the same feeling as you. That it wasn't an accident."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because when they would talk about it they remember have a certain bad odor coming from the back. I had wanted to go there and see for myself, but when the police tell you fifteen times that they will not let you in, well sneaking in and getting caught will get you into trouble and banned from the site every time."

I laughed as I pictured a teenage Basil running around breaking the law because he's trying to figure out where the young woman he took as his client had left her expensive necklace.I thought it was cute in my head, apparently it might not have been in his, but he smiled anyway at me.

* * *

**Basil**

It was much nicer to hear her laugh then her silence. I refused to let her sit there in sadness. I kept her close for a minute longer before I asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to be apart of this case Kay?"

I watched her think for a moment, watching as a display of emotions run not through the rest of her face, just her eyes. I could see the struggle of her wanting to take it, but felt she could be a problem if it digs too deep into that incident. I believe she could put her emotions of the past aside and if I have to I can have her step aside if it starts to interfere with the investigation.

I calmly placed my hand on her chin and turned her to look up at me. I smiled in hope that just that would reassure her. For a while now I know I have grown very much fond of her, possibly even...do I say it, love? I haven't said it to her yet and I know she feels the same way, though I don't think I'd survive if how I've been reading her actions are wrong.

Still I do my best to show it to her, little things to probably some people, but I hope they mean to her as much as they do to me as I kept her eyes up at my face. She smiled as she touched my cheek with her soft warm paws.

Just as I was ready to close that gap between the two of us, of course Mrs. Judson had to come in and call us for dinner. I wanted to throw one of her so called good pillows at her for interrupting us, but it made Kay giggle so it was worth it in some way. She sighed a little and took my hand into hers as she stood.

"I'll stick with the case, just promise if I become too much of a problem you pull me out of it, tie me up or something so I can't come."

"I don't think I'll need to tie you up, but if you insist. I promise if you're too much of a problem I'll pull you out. As for the tying up part, I think all I got to do is call your sister and she'll keep you trapped here by the phone for hours."

"Oh that's cruel."

"But you know I'm right."

"Mr. Basil you can be so infuriating sometimes."

"I know and please don't call me Mr. it sounds angry when you do."

"Oh, it does?"

"Yes and your too lovely to be angry."

"Oh how quaint. Well good thing you've never seen me angry. I'm afraid I'm not very lovely when I am."

"Well then it's a good thing that I can just lock myself in my bedroom."

"Do you honestly think I can't pick a lock. Oh Mr. Basil you think too pure of me sometimes."

The way she said_ Mr._ this time was not her usual way. It was more of a _come hither_ sort of way. I should have known I was falling for one of her flirting techniques. Though she seems to only use this one on me. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or embarrassed either way I know I'm blushing from how my face felt and Kay's giggle.

"Well are you coming?"

"What?"

"Are you going to come in for dinner?" she smiled as if she caught me doing something I shouldn't be as I shook myself and answered her with a nod cause I couldn't trust my voice right now.

The next day Dawson, Kay and myself made our way over to the morgue to study the victims body. It was as Strate said, nothing on her body to show that she had even put up a struggle Though as I looked closely I noticed some discoloration around the woman's wrists, it didn't look like rope or hand cuffs, but Kay pointed something interesting out as she took her ribbon out and matched the width.

"See same width and it wouldn't bruise even if she was struggling unless that ribbon had been twisted to make it harder on the victim but she barely put up a fight. If that's the case she might have been drugged. Though unless we find a bruise on her that says that it was injected we'll have a hard time finding out what kind she ingested."

"Well Miss Kay, if she barely put up a fight, well it could mean that if she had been drinking anything they could have drugged her drink. Like what they did or tried to do to you and got me instead." said Dawson who seemed to be blushing, only from embarrassment as he remembered that night at the Rat Trap.

Though with that thought I asked the mortician if he had any of the paperwork showing she may have ingested something during her disappearance, which in fact it showed that she had nothing but water, tea, bread and a substance he was unsure of. Meaning she had been drugged and was probably mixed with her tea and water.

"Perfect! now we know he was able to keep control of her without damage, now what killed her is the question."

"I think I know how, see I thought she was injected too, but when you said she may have digested it that changed it. Here come look."

He lifted the poor girl's arm up and turned to reveal a bruising at where her elbow bent, showing that she had a needle in her. ANyone would have thought that she was doing drugs or something if she left her child the way she did, but she may have had a dangerous substance injected into her after all, at least I thought.

"No, we've looked and it showed no change in her blood."

"Dawson, is it possible to inject air into someone?" said Kay, surprising me with such a question.

"Well yes Miss Kay. It's dangerous though, something as small as a bubble of air going through to the heart or the brain could possibly kill them...Oh dear."

"Kay! Dawson! you did it!. This poor girl died by air pocket. That's why she looked perfect when they found her. Who would be wise enough to check her elbow to find any needle marks, especially when she had died so recently."

"So where to next? the police? or back to baker street?" said Kay

"Let me think for a sec...hello?"

I noticed her other hand had been clutching. I gently move her fingers enough to see the piece of paper and took it out without riping. I looked at it carefully, making sure I was reading right.

"Kay, Strate said they found her yesterday, correct?"

"Yes."

"Dear boy do you know what time she passed?"

"Well let's see when she had come in rigamortis had been setting in and that at ten a.m so I'd say she she passed between the hours of six and seven a.m"

"Then we only got four hours to find the next location and stop it."

"What does that paper say." said Kay

"Numbers, but it gave how much time before he'd leave us the second one."

"Then back to baker street!" said Kay


	3. Chapter 3

I **Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective,_ but I **Do Own **Kay McDowell, her sister and two other characters. So now ladies and gents...Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 3

**Basil**

We left as fast as we could and back to Baker Street it was. For if these numbers were what we think they are. Then we need to figure out on the map where next.

Figuring out that it was at the pier...strangely enough at the rat trap where we had searched, but luckily no body, just a note found on the stage with another clue. A time and a riddle.

"What does it say"

"What has hands, can tell you the time but doesn't have a mouth, it can be as small at your wrist or as big as your home. That's where the next one will be...well that's a clock of course. The first two clues gave it away."

"So Big Ben is the next location?"

"It has to be. He's talking location and clocks. So to Big Ben."

We made it to Big Ben and looked all around. Finally. Near the entrance to Big Ben that is reserved for employees only a note, telling us to go inside and up. We climbed the stairs till we were almost near the workings of the clock when we saw another note to go out the door. We made it out to see another body; another woman on the platform of the clock itself. I hurried over by the body, just barely alive we carefully brought her inside. Dawson did what he could to keep her alive as Kay ran down to find an officer and have him bring help.

We carefully carried her down in time for an ambulance carriage to arrive and take her to the hospital. Dawson went with them, but before they took off Dawson handed me a piece of paper. Saying it was in the young woman's hand.

As they take off I walk back to Toby with Kay while I was reading the note. It confused me for a moment because all there was attached to the paper was a old news paper article...of the fire from ten years ago and on the note saying _"She shall perish for her crimes!"_

I looked at the article again and saw the picture of a young teenage girl with a woman that was circled as well as one name on it: McDowell.

I know Kay had been asking since we got back onto Toby and I know I can't keep distracting her forever, but luckily I didn't have to since she had to pay her majesty a visit with her dress as well as her answer whether she was going to the gala or not. I could honestly see her using the case as a reason she can't make it.

I took the time to study the note, experiment on it to see where exactly it came from. After the last hour I found that this note came from that burlesque place "The Red Corset" where Kay, Dawson and I had gone to during that international case we had. Thought it was strange for Ratigan was locked away so it couldn't be him. So who else was there that would do this. I didn't have time to continue that thought process as Kay walks through the door, looking defeated I could only guess that she was still going to that Gala, but there was something else...that gleam in her eyes as she looked at me and wondered what little scam she's pulled off now.

"Hello _Mr._ Basil."

There's that tone again...that...sensual tone. Oh I know she's up to something now.

"Why hello Miss Kay, so how did your time with her Majesty go?"

"It went well. She loved the dress..."

"And I take it that even with this case you couldn't get out of it."

"Oh even if I did tell her I wouldn't be able to get out of it. That's why your coming with me."

"Well that's sounds delight...wait...what?"

"I believe you heard me. You're coming with me. Now I suggest that any leads you have we go through with them early tomorrow morning so tomorrow afternoon we can go through what we got and possibly go shopping."

"There's no way I would be able to attend Kay, one of us needs to be working on this case."

"Well I guess I can let her majesty know. She'll be so happy to let all those available bachelors know that I am indeed free."

"What?"

"Yes, her majesty asked if I was coming with someone. That their would be quite a few available gentlemice there to escort me and not just from the royal family either, but don't worry this has my sister and her majesty written all over it. Their way to find me a suitor before I leave so maybe I can settle down. No worries though I'll never choose any of them. I cannot just settle down and I certainly don't do the whole _"I'm a fair and meek woman who must dance with all the available men."_ Please, no matter how many may dance with me, kiss my hand, escort me around the floor, the palace and whisper sweet things into my ear..."

I felt as if my hearing was limited because all I could hear was "available bachelors, suitor, dance, kiss, whisper." This didn't settle well with me as to hear that her own sister and even her Majesty are plotting to marry Kay away. Well...I won't have it.

"Alright alright. I couldn't possibly let you suffer at this gala while other mice are trying to court you. After all they got nothing on me my dear."

"Well you are certainly right about that. Well then, I'm glad I don't have to go back to her majesty and tell her then. Thank you Basil."

She stood against me and kissed my cheek as she then heads over to the kitchen for who knows what and frankly I didn't I didn't care. My mind was somewhere else when she kissed my cheek with her soft lips. Strange enough that seems to be the only time I do feel them and never on my own. Although I don't try either, I wonder why.

That night after I told Kay where the note came from we made our way back to the Red Corset. Though how she convinced me otherwise I don't have a slightest idea, but walking in were two very attractive young women. Kay in a black and white corset with a black skirt, hair hanging back down with a black clip holding some of it up, silk white gloves and...I in a similar outfit only green and black and a dark brown wig.

"Kay, why am I a woman? why couldn't I dress the way I was the last time?"

"Because they might recognize you and since you and Dawson disappeared in between shows as well as I as a male, couldn't take the risk of making them suspicious."

"But what about you? you still look like Miss Red?"

"But I didn't run off. They saw me leave with Ratigan and come back to leave for home and if they ask what happened when I came back and then Ratigan was arrested. I'll say I escaped before they could find me."

"And you thought of all of this after I told you about the note?"

"No, just as it was coming to me."

She graced me with that smile of hers again as we walked towards the bar where she knew the moving bookcase was when the hostess from last time walked up to us.

"Oh Miss Red, how nice to see you."

"Oh hello Nancy. It's nice to see you too."

"And who is your friend here?"

"This...is my very special friend. Now Nancy remember when you asked why I would be perfect for this job. Well it's as I said... Men are not a distraction for me."

"Ahh, I see. Well she's very pretty and your lucky to have such a friend."

"I know."

"Here for a drink or two?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Doing any shows tonight?"

"Not tonight."

"Well alright then, but if you change your mind I wouldn't mind having you."

I watched as she left, but I was still trying to figure out what happened. Replaying all that was said, I must of blushed when I realized just what Kay had said because she started to giggle.

"Don't be embarrassed. Your pretty as both you and as a girl."

"Come on Miss Red, let's get this done and over with."

We went over to the bookcase and made our way through the door and back down the stairs. WHen we made it to the lair it looked as if barely any body had been down here, so I wondered why the note came from here then.

We made it back up and went over to a table after Kay got us a drink to try and discuss what's next when we heard a clanking of glasses and the noise started to quiet down. Looking over by the main area between the bar and the show stood a tall, lean mouse with medium brown fur, brown eyes and wore a simple white button up shirt, a black vest and black slacks with a gold chain coming down from the vest into his pocket.

"My friends...ladies and gentlemen. If I may have your attention just for a moment as I announce the success of "The Red Corset" being in business for over a month and as far as that old bastard that calls himself my uncle can see I've done a much better job at running business as well as chaos. Then again...he's the one in jail isn't he?"

Laughing such a maniacal laugh along with the rest of the patrons there I couldn't help but wonder what man he could possibly be talking about. I was ready to leave, but Kay seemed determined to stay planted in her seat. Staring at this mouse I had to wonder what was fascinating about him to her. When Nancy was coming around to order drinks, Kay signaled her to come over.

"What's your pleasure Red...oh wait don't answer." hearing that woman laugh almost made my ears bleed, but I listened as to what Kay wanted.

"I'm curious, but who is that mouse over there dear?"

"Oh him? he's the big boss: Jeffrey. Though Ratigan isn't really is uncle, but he did save Jeffrey from a nasty incident years ago. Ten years if I'm not mistaken."

"Incident...what...kind of incident?"

"A fire. Terrible it was, his father, mother and aunt died. Ratigan was all he had left that poor dear, but smart as a whip putting all of this together and running it well. Ratigan had no idea what kind of empire this boy could run when you give him a chance...Would you like to meet him?"

"Oh no Nance, in fact I'm afraid we must be leaving."

"Oh, well alright dear. You have a good night."

I got dragged to my feet as Kay grabbed my hand and rushed us off back to where Toby was waiting for us.


	4. Chapter 4

I **Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective,_ but I **Do Own **Kay McDowell, her sister, Jeffrey and one other characters. So now ladies and gents...Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 4

**Basil**

Kay hadn't said a word since we left, not until we got back to baker street and in the loft.

"Basil...what did that note say?"

Here it was, I hadn't told her what it said, but I knew it would come up sooner or later.

"Kay...it said "She shall perish for her crimes!"...it also came with a newspaper clipping."

"Of?"

"That night, you told me about. McDowell was highlighted in ink."

She stayed silent for a moment, I tried to go over to her, but she started to pace, worry came across her face.

"Basil...that's my nephew...that's my nephew that died...that's my nephew that I tried to save...my nephew... that was raised...by a mad rat! The note came from there, the article was about that incident, he's celebrating for his success in business and chaos...Basil my nephew...is the criminal we're after..."

I could see the tears swelling up in her eyes. She was both angry and sad and she had every right to be, but I couldn't let her compromise the case. I had to either calm her down or...pull her off.

"Now wait Kay, it may well be him, but something is missing. I can't see him killing those women, but I can see the kidnapping. We need more evidence before we can completely be sure. Now once we know from Dawson that the woman lived, we can talk to her and see, but I need to know...are you going to be alright? I can't let you stay on it if it's too close to home for you. Can you separate your feelings about this case from the case itself?"

She didn't answer right away, which is a good sign. She is honestly taking the time to think about it. She nodded with a determined look in her eyes.

"Yes Basil, I can and if it looks like I'm taking this case too personal take me off and leave me here. Even if it means tying me down."

This time I knew she meant the tying down part. I could honestly see her leaving and putting herself into jeopardy if I didn't, so I agreed.

The next morning we went up to the hospital to hear that the woman had fallen into comatose after she woke up for all of fifteen minutes, but Dawson managed to get enough information to help us out with the area of location the rest of them maybe at. Though the ratio was rather large, but if I went to Strate now he would have the police out there searching. So before we did anything else we went to the station and within a matter of an hour every officer was out there searching for the missing people, with us out there as well till finally one of the officers called us as well as a few other officers and Strate over to a large crate that had a lock on the door...with sounds coming from within.

They managed to break the lock with a crowbar they found and inside were all the missing people. Some had only been missing for the last couple of days while others the whole month. Ambulances came and carried them all off to the hospital to give them a full check up. Although we did solve the missing mouse's case, we were still not sure whether it was Kay's nephew that did this...or for that matter if it is him. For all we knew it could have been another boy that night that was trapped inside.

Then A thought popped into my head, what if Ratagin made him think that he was the boy from the article if by some chance he would need that leverage. This boy could have lost his memory and Ratagin took the full advantage of that, but then if that was the case what leverage? he couldn't have possibly known Kay back then or her family. I certainly didn't so that couldn't be the case either, but if her sister was well known this could have been some kind of plot that he had been planning. Turning the son of a very well known and respected mouse into a criminal would be scandal.

I needed to try and dig this case up some. So while Kay hadn't been looking I asked Strate if he could pull the case out for me to look at. He was weary at first, but as he had told me previous times he owed me. So he agreed and would have it delivered later that day while I wasn't there because after Kay raided my closet as well as hers to get her mind off of things she discovered my lack of suits. Which in reality I only own one and I haven't worn it since my own parents passing at a young age of sixteen.

We agreed it was time for some new clothes. Although I can't imagine Kay really wanting to go dress shopping anymore then I wanted to go clothes shopping period. She spent about a half an hour deciding whether she wanted to make her dress or not...then decided she'd rather make it then buy a poof ball as she puts it and have to wear it. So she bought some blue material and other things. Mine didn't take long to get either. A simple black suit jacket with matching pants, tie and vest.

We got back and on my chair was the package that Strate sent to me. I told Kay it was just papers I asked him to send me. She didn't question me as she went off to her room to make her dress.

I opened the envelope and Strate gave me more then just the file for that night, he gave me the files on Kay's family as well. I hadn't known they had a file, but her sister's husband did have family here from what it said so it wasn't too much of a surprise why they used to come here every year.

Though what was interesting was that it said that Kay's sister met him when she was abroad for college and came here for a few months of study. Her husband was majoring in science and minor in law. There was also a picture of him with some colleagues. I wouldn't ever believed it if I didn't see if, but I knew the one that was all chummy with him and Kay's sister in the picture...Ratagin.


	5. Chapter 5

I **Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective,_ but I **Do Own **Kay McDowell, her sister, Jeffrey and one other characters. So now ladies and gents...Enjoy!

Ch. 5

* * *

**Basil**

I told Kay I had to run out for a moment, to drop off paperwork. It wasn't a complete lie, but I couldn't tell her that I was going to speak with that mad rat. I had called Strate the minute I saw the picture to have them brought Ratigan in. I got to the interrogating room and sitting in a grey jump suit, no gloves, hair no longer combed and oil. With arms and legs chained up was Ratigan himself. I took my seat across from him and he smiled that devious smile at me.

"Basil ol boy. How nice of you to visit..."

I placed that photo in front of him and pushed it for him to get a closer look.

"How do you know them?"

He leaned down to take a closer look and smiled at the photo. I was disgusted when he stroked the part of the photo Kay's sister was in and pulled it back.

"How do you know them?"

"Johnathan and Sarah? We were colleagues. Johnathan and I were at the top of our class. Sarah was...smart, sassy...american. she could put Johnathan and I in our places in a snap...we were...also competing for he affection. I thought. I had her when I...made a proposal to her...but she had already said yes to Johnathan. After that I found a new passion."

"Crime."

"Yes, nothing like what I am today and if she had agreed to...allow me to court her then I wouldn't be where I am today."

"That is your own fault Ratigan. You didn't have to go into crime just because you got rejected."

"You have no idea what it is like to love a McDowell...but maybe you do. Kay McDowell...she's a pretty thing. She is...a lot like her sister...I wonder if she has the same spunk as Sarah..."

I wanted to throttle him, scream. To tell him to stop talking about her like that, but most of all hit him so I wouldn't have to see the lust in his eyes as he spoke of her, but I kept my composure.

"Well Ratigan you'll never find out if she is or not."

"Oh! I seem to hit a nerve, didn't I? Well that's alright. I'm sure I'll find out if I escape. After all if Sarah's son is like her and Johnathan. Then I'm sure Kay is like Sarah from how much time they spend together."

"What do you know about Kay's nephew?"

"What don't I know about him...my greatest achievement...raising Sarah's son as my own...the way it should have been."

"While making her believe he's dead? "

"Yes and sending those mice in to get Kay out, leaving her with guilt was a bonus."

It all made sense, the fire...Jeffrey...Kay.

"You started the fire."

"Of the sorts yes. I knew Sarah and her family was in town as well as Kay. That was the first time I had seen Kay mind you. Though Sarah would talk about her a lot she was only a toddler by that point with college. So I had never seen Kay, but by god at fifteen she was beautiful...especially when she was pleading for them to let her go to save Jeffrey."

"Do not speak of Kay that way!"

"Oh, hit another nerve? So when she was out of sight I came in through the back and saved him."

"But you didn't see Johnathan.?"

"That's the beautiful part. I had the chance to save him. He saw me and I saw him. I looked him right in the eyes and told him she should have been mine...that was the topper on the cake. That fire was my first big crime and I got away with it."

It was getting harder to keep my composure as I listened to him, clutching my fist till my knuckles were white. This...this was all his doing! He knew exactly what he was doing!

I was starting to lose whatever composure I had left in me. He confessed to the whole thing, that should have been enough for me to leave and tell Kay everything, but I had to know.

"So what's Jeffrey's big plan then? the kidnapping? the dead woman?"

"Oh, i see he has started that plan then. It's simple, he's playing mind games. See before my big plan I had revealed to Jeffrey that article in the newspaper ten years ago. He had believed both his mother and aunt were gone, when in truth they've been alive. He believed they didn't care because they never tried to find him, so I can only assume that when he heard his dear aunt Kay was here, he put one of his plans into action. That kidnapping and the dead woman? were all to send her a message. Because in truth he's coming after something bigger. Oh the mind games are just beginning. Do you think you can handle his game long enough to win? and do you believe Kay will come out unscathed?"

I had gotten my answers, but it was too easy and i knew my thinking was right when I saw the glint in his eyes.

"Why did you tell me all of this?"

"Easy dear boy. Because while you were here, you left Kay all alone. Giving Jeffrey time to continue his plans."

I grabbed the photo and ran out as I heard that maniacal laugh down the hall as I ran. I didn't have time to catch a cab, I didn't care whether I was being reckless or sane, I wasn't stopping till I got there.

* * *

**Kay**

I didn't know how long i had been up here, it had to have been at least an hour maybe since I did finally got my dress sewn. I decided it was time for me to find something to eat. I had gone downstairs and saw a note from Mrs. Judson: That she left to do some shopping and would be back later. That was fine, I knew how to cook. Though before i went into the kitchen I noticed the front door was cracked open. Strange, but maybe Mrs. Judson had thought she closed it all the way and it didn't. I went to go lock the door and then straight to the kitchen to fix a snack, though I had started getting a strange feeling, but then i scared myself as the phone rang. I go to answer it and of course it's my sister.

"Hello?"

"Kay, did you just try to call me?"

"No, why?"

"Someone just called me and hung up when I answered. When I asked the operator where it came from, they gave me this number."

"Did they say anything?"

"No...just breathing...Kay?"

I was having a bad feeling someone was in the house now. I went and grabbed the first weapons my hand could grab...a meat hammer...that works.

"Sister listen to me...if I'm not back in five minutes hang up and ask for London's police and tell them to go to Basil of Baker Street and no arguments sister, alright?"

I didn't give her a chance to answer me as I put the phone done and quietly started searching the place. Checking closets, rooms, hallways. No one was hear, but when I got back to the kitchen on the table was a note that wasn't there before and the back door open. I go to close the door, then back to the table and picked up the note as I could hear my sister on the phone.

Hello Aunt Kay, please tell mother why i couldn't stay and chat.

Oh god! Jeffrey was here...with me alone...oh no! he spoke with sister! I picked up the phone as my sister sounded like she was crying.

"Please Kay...tell me that was some sick mouse's joke."

What could I say? I couldn't lie to her, but I didn't want to break her heart either.

"Kay...please tell me that I did not hear him say that he's Jeffrey."

" I...can't tell you sister."

"Are you telling me...he's alive?"

"Yes...I...saw him last night while working on a case."

"Kay I told you..."

"If I can help it, this I couldn't sister. This was a missing person's case and a murdered woman came up as well. A mother...and it led me to where Jeffrey was last night."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because he might be the criminal we're after and I couldn't tell you until I was one hundred percent sure. I...couldn't break your heart if i was wrong."

"...Kay...if it's my boy...you put him away...and then whoever raised my son this way, you better find him."

"Sarah...it was Ratigan..."

"That...THAT MONSTER!"

"I know the feeling sister, but please."

"No, you don't understand Kay...I knew him...back around twenty-one years ago. He was mine and Johnathan's friend. I knew he was heading to a life of crime, but never...I'd never believe that he would go this far."

"Sister..."

"Please Kay...do be careful...I do not know my own son anymore."

I told her I would and that I would keep her updated. I hung up and wished that I wasn't alone in the house, but then I heard a bang of the front door, I ran out with the note and meat hammer to have almost hit Basil.


	6. Chapter 6

I **Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective,_ but I **Do Own **Kay McDowell, her sister Sarah, Jeffrey and Johnathan. So now ladies and gents...Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 6

**Kay**

"I'm sorry I almost hit you."

"It's alright now Kay, just tell me are you alright?"

"He was here...Jeffrey was here and I didn't know. He called my sister...he spoke to Sarah after she had called me...he left me a note letting me know it was him. Basil I had to tell her...I had to tell her that Ratagin had raised him...and do you know what she told me?"

"That she knew him."

I felt my eyes grow big. I wondered for a second how he knew that, but then he had been gone a long time to just drop off paperwork...

"Basil what did you really go there to do?"

"Kay...that paperwork I had gotten from Strate was the file on that incident from ten years ago. I had only asked him for that, but he also sent me files on you, Sarah and Johnathan. When I saw this photo of them with Ratagin back in their college years I had to make a few phone calls and get Ratagin down there. That's what I did Kay...I spoke with him to get answers and he gave them...with the intention to distract me so Jeffrey could get to you. To play mind games with us."

I was steaming now. How could he? why didn't he take me? I would have understood if it's because I would be compromised, but why couldn't he have told me.

"You went to speak with Ratagin about that! why didn't you tell me!"

"Because you would have wanted to go...Kay if you had heard what that rat said, he wouldn't be alive. Bloody I wanted to kill him...the way he spoke about your sister...about you...how he spoke of that night...Kay, he was the one that set the fire, he sent the mice to get you out of there and he was the one that pulled Jeffrey out...he watched Johnathan burn."

I wanted to run...I wanted to go into that police building...find him...and beat the living hell out of Ratagin...one punch for my sister, for Johnathan, one for Jeffrey and one for living with the guilt that I could have saved Jeffrey, but wasn't allowed to, but all i felt like doing was falling. I just didn't have the strength to stay standing as I felt a pair of arms in circle me into his embrace, where I finally allowed myself to just cry.

* * *

**Basil**

I hated seeing Kay like this. I knew she was mad, but at the moment she just looked defeated. The guilt of not being able to save her sister's son must have been killing her for the last ten years. All I could do for the moment was let her cry it out on me. I stroked her hair as she let it all out.

When she started to push away all I did was bring her closer. I started kissing the top of her head, then when I was able to tilt her head up I saw two more tears falling and I kiss each one away as I pushed some of her loose hair out of her face. I smiled at her as I held her face in my paws.

"Are you alright now?"

"I'm...okay now."

"Ten years just washed away."

"Yes, in a way. The one incident I was not allowed to solve solved in just a day and the murdering bastard already in jail. I should be relieved, but there is still the matter of Jeffrey."

"We shall figure that out later. Come on wipe your face and um if you would please put that one green dress on and grab your coat."

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you out and of course I'm changing into something nicer, so no worries."

"But why..."

I had my reasons, but she was always so curious to what I may be up to. So in all hopes that it would answer her questions I pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. I smiled when I pulled away and saw the surprise on her face.

"Must you question everything dear?"

'Uh...um...sometimes."

"Well not this time. I'm taking you out, end of discussion."

She smirked at me as she left the kitchen to go get ready, with me behind to get ready myself.

Fifteen minutes later and I was already down in the living room in a simple grey vest, white button up shirt and black slacks as Kay came down in her green dress with bodice and fitted her perfectly and her hair hanging down...my god she knows how to make me speechless.

She smiles as she makes it down and twirls around. Oh this woman! the way she can make a man feel.

"So, shall we get going?"

"Yes, let's."

I put my arm out for her as we walk out to our waiting cab. We arrived to the restaurant a few minutes later, it was a lovely (and expensive) place, but it would be worth it to have a night out with just the two of us. I had them seat us at a private booth in hopes no one would bother us. SHe was grateful for it as was I.

As we ordered I noticed something seemed to be on her mind, I wasn't sure if it was what happened earlier or if it was something else, but it had her distracted. I placed my paw on top of her, stroking the top of her paw gently so she knew I was here if she wanted to talk. SHe smiled at me and turned her paw for us to be holding.

As our dinner came in, I started to hear a familiar voice in the booth next to us. I tried to ignore them at first as we were enjoying dinner, but I just kept hearing them, so by the time we were done I had to try as much as I possibly could to hear them, but with all the noise I could barely hear anything...that is till Kay handed me an empty glass. It took me a second, but I got it as I put the glass against the wall and my ear to it to hear better, even with that they seemed to be whispering. Something about event...end of week...midnight...and a big surprise...well as much as I wanted to leave it at that, the voice just sounded too familiar. I took a peek over when I heard them moving and saw a certain lean mouse from "The Red Corset."

"Well my dear, looks like we'll have some work to do when we leave."

"What's wrong?"

"Unfortunately it was your nephew I was hearing...talking about an event this weekend at midnight a big surprise."

I look over to Kay as a clanking sound was made and saw her holding her face. I went over to her and brought her close to me in some attempt to comfort her.

"Basil...the Gala is at the end of this week, he may be talking about that."

"Then we must go speak with her majesty."

"Then let's go."

"Um...I apoligize for tonight Kay, this was supposed to be about us tonight."

I did feel bad about us cutting our evening short, but she just smiled as she stroked my cheek with her paw. I held her paw close to me and gently kissed it as I let her have it back.

"It's alright Basil...now let's get going."

We left as fast as we could to the palace to warn her majesty, though we had to tell her everything because for some reason she believed we were trying to get out of going to the gala.

"So Jeffrey is alive? My stars! does Sarah know?"

"Yes...he spoke to her when he sneaked into our home when it was only me home."

"My goodness I'm glad your alright Kay. what do you suppose we do?"

"We'll speak to strate about loaning a few officers to keep guard outside and keep your guards inside as extra protection"

"Good idea, speak with him and then go home...and do be safe out there."

"Thank you your majesty."

"Oh and Kay...that dress you made me fits wonderful."

"I'm so glad your majesty."

"I can't wait to see your dress...and Mr. Basil, Kay says you are escorting her to the gala, is that correct?"

I smirked as I got closer to Kay and held her paw in mine. Kissing the top of it, I looked towards her majesty as I rubbed where I had kissed her paw.

"Your majesty, it is because of Kay that I am going. I wouldn't miss this opportunity with her for the world."

"Well alright then. I shall see you both there."


	7. Chapter 7

I **Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective,_ but I **Do Own **Kay McDowell, her sister Sarah, Jeffrey and Johnathan. So now ladies and gents...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

**Kay**

I laughed as we left the palace, heading home. I saw how her majesty looked as Basil had kissed my hand and rubbed it gently...it was the look of delight and disappointment...that clever boy...and when we got home I called him out on it.

"Good work on disappointing her majesty."

I saw a grin play out on his face as he goes onto hang his coat out on the armor and retrieve his robe.

"Why my dear Kay, whatever do you mean?"

There he goes again. The kiss, the dinner, my hand, calling me dear. I think he has feelings for me, but he hasn't said it...then again neither have I, but that's because I'm afraid...afraid that if I've been reading him wrong and it turns out that this is just the way it is...I mean I don't think he's like this way with all women, but still if I read him wrong and he doesn't share those feelings with...I would be crushed...therefore probably go back home and...Ugh marry whichever overly rich, old gent my sister tries to set me up with.

Not my cup of tea, but it would be her way of settling me down, become a house wife and bear many children. I'd let it happen because that was her dream and it all burned to the ground...me, sure a husband and a child or two would be great...but honestly if I had to stay home all day I'd lose my mind, I would be so bored...and heart broken...I would probably still take cases...I would just keep quiet about it...no matter, I should say something as I have kept quiet this whole time, making Basil look at me with concern in his eyes.

I smirked at him as I went up to him and poked his nose. Watching him twitch in irritation was worth it as I laughed.

"What was that for?"

"Because Mr. Basil you...are a terrible liar. Do try not to play coy with me. I know you only got all cozy and such to make a point with her majesty."

"Oh? and what point may that be?"

"That you are coming and no mouse shall have a chance to dance with me."

"Oh Miss Kay...no mouse shall be able to come within a five mile radius if I'm there with you. I'll make sure of it."

There he goes again...I wonder if I have enough courage to try and ask this time, since I didn't really have enough to ask earlier at dinner. Not that he would have heard me as distracted by my nephew over at the booth next to us was celebrating something.

"Basil...I wanted to ask you something...do you..."

But he yawned and stretched as I tried to finish my sentence, but I'm pretty sure he didn't hear the whole thing as he apoligizes to me, telling me he's going to go onto bed, that it's been a very long day...and I should go as well. I nodded and told him I'll go to bed soon enough.

He kissed the top of my head and left for the night. I went to sit down at the couch and sighed in defeat. Why I can't seem to get my question out is getting tiresom...so is his excuses...which makes me wonder if I should take that as my answer.

I would have been better off just falling asleep down here instead of going all the way to my room, but I was in this confining dress and I certainly didn't want to wake up sore in it. About ready to get up when I see Mrs. Judson come down the stairs.

"Hello dearie, don't mind me I'm just getting some warm milk before I turn in for the night."

"Mrs. Judson...does Basil love me?"

"What?"

Oh shoot! I didn't mean to ask...and started to blush as Mrs. Judson was looking at me...I guess for some kind of answer.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Judson, just ignore me. I'm tired..."

"Of wondering if he'll say it or not?"

"...yes."

"Come into the kitchen with me dearie."

I follow her into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table as she gets a pot of milk warmed up.

"Dearie, do you love him?"

"Huh?...yes, I do."

"Have you tried telling him?"

"I'm afraid..."

"Afraid he may not return them?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Well trust me Kay, he does love you. Can't you tell by his actions?"

"That's what's so confusing. I know actions speak louder then words, but his actions confuse me so much."

"That...is understanding. He tends to confuse all of us, but if you don't tell him, then who knows when he'll ever say it little alone if he says it. You are a strong, smart, independent girl. Few of the many things he loves about you."

"How do you know?"

"I see it in his eyes. How they spark and shine when he looks at you. Tell him...and this may sound cruel, but if he can't tell you when you do tell him, then I don't think he'll ever be able to. Your the first to come into his life and if the greatest detective can't solve his own heart, then I don't think anyone can."

I took her words to heart, sighed a little as she hands me a cup of the warm milk and smiles at me.

"I'm going to take mine up dearie, please do get some sleep...and try not to fret too much about this."

I nodded my thank you and sat there drinking my milk as she left. I probably sat there for an hour, long after I finished my milk. Thinking if I should tell him. I decided that I will...at the gala, after my nephew had been taken cared of...if he shows up. We could be wrong about the whole thing. Though I didn't think anyone was awake, but I felt a pair of paws on my shoulders, rubbing them. I thought it was Basil and smiled.

"Basil...I didn't think you would be awake..."

"Oh...but he's not Aunt Kay."

I felt my eyes bulge out as I quickly got out of my chair to find wearing a completely black outfit was my dear newphew Jeffrey. Coming more out into the light as he lit up a cigarette, walking closer to me.

"Jeffrey!"

"Hello Aunt Kay. Sorry I had to run off like that, but I am a busy mouse. Plans to make, businesses to ruin and chaos to run."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see you...can't I just come see my favorite aunt after ten years of being casted off as a corpse."

"Jeffrey...we thought you died with your father...we didn't know..."

"Oh, but you tried to save me remember? and then you left me."

"Not by my own will. I was carried out by hired men...of Ratagin's"

"Yes well that is the past isn't it? now look at me. I am probably the wealthiest young man all of london...at least one that isn't royalty."

"What are you planning Jeffrey?"

"Oh, straight to the point huh? well that's fine. Doesn't mean I'll just tell you...no no. I don't tell just anyone...only two people in this world besides myself that know. One is here in good old london, the other is back in the states. That one should be finding out possibly the day of...too late for you to truly do anything."

Sarah...she's the only one he would know that he would tell...a good way of making her feel responsible for anything that happens that night...how cruel could you be nephew.

"Well believe me nephew I've accomplished more at a shorter time period then that."

"Oh I count on it my dear...sweet...virgin aunt."

Before I realized it I had been backed up against the wall...and I was still wearing this horrid dress that Jeffrey seemed to have been eyeing on me.

"Jeffrey! I'm your aunt..."

"My aunt you are...but to me your a stranger with no real ties...therefore to me you are just a exsquite fruit ready to be plucked."

"You don't want to do this..."

"Oh, but I do...and don't worry...I'm very...well practiced."

I knew what he had planned and at the top of my lungs I screamed, it certainly was loud enough for us to hear someone coming down the steps, but not fast enough to stop Jeffrey, although I tried, he just managed to get out of his jacket and left it behind as he ran through the backdoor and disappeared just as Basil and Dawson ran inside.

* * *

**Basil.**

I had been pacing during this time, trying to think how I would have been able to answer the question I've been avoiding from Kay. I knew sooner or later I'd have to tell her, I just needed more time.

It wasn't till I heard a scream that snapped me out of my thoughts, it sounded like Kay and that made me rush down the stairs with Dawson behind me.

WHen I got to the source of the scream, I saw the backdoor open and Kay against the wall as she seemed to slid down it onto the floor, seeing her shake as she seems to be gripping onto a jacket of a sort. I rushed out the door to see if I could still see the scoundral that scared Miss Kay like this, but the streets were empty...quiet and not a mouse in site. I rushed back into see Dawson trying to comfort the now crying Kay. Almost in a fatherly way as he hugged her, letting her tears stain his night shirt. It was only when I kneeled beside her and rubbed her back did she notice I was there and went from hugging Dawson, to hugging me and fresh tears coming down her face.

I helped her off the floor and carried her to the living room and had us sit on the couch, still holding her against me as she cried and now hiccuped. I saw Mrs. Judson come down the stairs with concern on her face, but I asked if she would make us some tea as I would try to speak with Kay.

"Kay darling, please tell me what happened?"

"He...he was here"

He?

"Jeff...Jeff..."

"Jeffrey..."

"Yes...he...he...he was...Oh God Basil he wanted to...he was going to...he's my newphew and he..."

I saw that she couldn't get the words out...but I don't think I needed to hear it to figure it out...a pretty young woman in a dress such as this one by herself at night...This sounded more like Ratagin's M.O and it left a bad taste in my mouth. I rubbed her arms and back as she cries it out.

"Shh, it's okay my dear. You don't have to say it and believe me...he won't get away with this. Now did he hurt you in any way?"

"No, just frightened me...but he did talk..."

"About what?"

"He mentioned the past...as well as his plans...sort of."

SHe went on to tell me that he only told two people. I figured one would be Ratagin, the other Kay figured it would be Sarah and I would have been happy to pursue this right now, but Kay was still shaken up by what happened, so I stayed and held her close to me. Though the quiet ended as Mrs. Judson came in with tea and Dawson came in with a note he found on the door just now.

I went onto read it as Dawson handed it over and it got my blood boiled as I read it again to make sure I read correctly:

Don't worry dear Basil...I wasn't planning on deflowering my poor aunt...that's Ratagin's desire, not mine...but I can't say that I didn't enjoy playing with her mind. Hope to play again soon...

I crumbled it in my hand as Kay was asking what it said, but I couldn't bare to let her read such, so I just told her in short what it said.

"He wasn't planning on...doing what we both thought he was trying to do Kay, he was playing mind games with you. So your safe Kay."

"How are any of us safe Basil if he can easily get in."

SHe was right of course and had plans to now change the locks and add locks as extra security, as well as have the windows checked and add locks onto them as well...can't take any chances till Jeffrey is put away as well.

"Don't worry Kay, I'm going to take care of it."

I had done what I planned and had all new locks and extra locks on the doors and windows...sometimes wishing I had a extra small version of Toby to guard the home while we slept...well except for Kay. For the last couple of days she hasn't been sleeping at night and barely during the day...and just when we got her sleeping well. Telling me that every time she's fallen asleep that she has nightmares.

It was the day before the gala and I had this one chance to extract the information from Ratagin before they sent him away. I didn't want to leave Kay, but Dawson and Mrs. Judson were going to be home all day and promised to make sure that Kay would get some rest somehow.

Seeing him there as smug as well as I take my seat across from him.

"Basil old boy, how's everything? I heard you've had a breaking and entering not long ago."

"Gee, I wonder who told you."

"Oh well you know how word gets around."

"Enough Ratagin, tell me what Jeffrey has planned."

"Oh straight to the point again I see. Well I suppose I can tell you, after all it has nothing to do with me and honestly I'd like to see how well the boy does anyway."

"Get to the point!"

"Well I'm sure you've noticed he likes to play mind games...he has plans sneak into that gala and...well smoke the party out...You see he's found a plant that seems to be growing in America that gives you hallucinations. He plans to use that to cause panic and chaos at the gala and plant ideas into some of the most powerful mice there. For an example if he told her majesty that she could fly if she climbed at a high point and jumped, because of the hallucigen she would believe it and would either keep as hostage without really doing anything or killing her without having to use a weapon. Quite ingenious I must admit, but I must see how he'll do when you stop him. ALthough I must tell you that I do not know when he plans to plant these plants nor how he plans to do it, but I certainly do know that even if you do ask for the queen's guards and the police to help search, the boy has quite a few moles in both the palace and at the station."

"There's not a single guard at the palace who would take such bribary."

"Really? well your wrong I'm sorry to say, but when money is involved mice can change their tune quite quickly. Especially if the price is right."

"Again, why are you telling me all this?"

"Because dear boy, Jeffrey wants you to...as well as I do. My reasons are simple as I told you already. Jeffrey on the other hand wants to prove that he can be a better mouse then I and suceed in where to him I have not. He wants you to know to prove that in all your efforts you cannot stop him."

"We'll see about that."

As i start to leave I heard Ratagin speaking once more to have me wait. Though I don't know why, possibly to see if he can get me to react once more before I leave.

"There is one more thing you should know only because the dear boy told me."

"ANd what is that?"

"That he only told me half of his plan."

"Half?"

"Yes, he said he sent the other half overseas to America. I can only assume it would be to Sarah. He had been searching for her whereabouts for the last couple of months from what I could tell."

"Why would he do something like that? he had to know that Miss Sarah would call Kay and tell her."

"That's the point. Not only to see if he can succeed where I couldn't, but to see how fast Kay can work to stop him...he's doing this as a way to study you both, therefore if you two succeed he can figure another way. He is quite a genius I must say."

To study us? he's trying to see where our strengths and weaknesses are so he can win this game. Possibly to hold it over Ratagin's head since he lost.

"That is all I have old boy. You can go if you so wish to."

I left in a quick stride to get home. To see if possible that Sarah had received the package yet. Hopefully she has.


	8. Chapter 8

I **Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective,_ but I **Do Own **Kay McDowell, her sister Sarah, Jeffrey and Johnathan. So now ladies and gents...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight.

**Kate**

I had probably spent maybe twenty minutes up in my room trying to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes all I can see is the darkness and my criminal nephew Jeffrey. I couldn't stand this anymore and got out of bed to walk around. I threw on my brown slacks and button up shirt and came down the stairs to find Dawson reading over some paperwork. I didn't want to bother him, so I quietly walked over to the couch and laid down, but needless to say he spotted me.

"Having trouble sleeping Miss Kay?"

"Yes...I...keep seeing him...everytime I close my eyes there he is...Dammit why couldn't I have saved him!...this would never happen if I had just moved faster, gotten in sooner...if I hadn't left to go outside with Sarah..."

"Now Miss Kay, you shouldn't blame yourself. You couldn't have possibly known that he would have turned out this way little alone known if he was alive."

"But he was alive when I saw him in there. He was calling me...I was so close, but those damned mice came and grabbed me. I kept shouting that I need to get my nephew...that he was right there...right...there...this is my fault Dawson."

"You were so young when that happened, You shouldn't blame yourself...I'm sure your sister doesn't."

"Not out loud...but I know she does...every time she looks at me...she may be glad that I'm alive...but I'm sure she'd trade me in for her husband and child."

"I'm sure that isn't true."

Just then Mrs. Judson comes out of the kitchen looking in my direction.

"I hate to bother you Miss Kay, but your sister is on the phone. Something about a package?"

I shot up from the couch and rushed straight for the kitchen. She had received Jeffrey's package early, ha! thank you postal service. I picked up the phone to speak with her as she sounded worried.

"Kay why would Jeffrey send this to me?"

"I don't know...what did he send so maybe I can give you a clear answer."

"It's just a bunch of numbers and two different military times."

"Well tell them to me and maybe I can figure it out."

She told them to me as I had found pen, ink and paper and wrote it down. It all sounded familer, but I needed to think...without my sister nagging in my ear, but the military times I knew: midnight and elevan-thirty.

"Okay sister, is there anything else he sent you?"

"No, just what I told you. Not even a I love you mom."

"...I know Sarah."

"Well now that's over with...how have you been doing Kay?"

"Okay I guess."

"Are you sure? You sound tired."

"I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"And if I am, what are you going to do about it."

"I'll take the next boat to England."

"Not during this case you aren't."

"And how do you plan to stop me from over there?"

"I can ask scotland yard to ban you from setting foot onto this country till this case is over."

"You honestly think that will..."

"I'll go to her majesty if I have to Sarah."

"Then tell me what's wrong so we won't have to go through this."

That's when I just sighed because she would make me go through all that for we are two very stubborn women who won't step down. I wasn't up for this debate so I just caved in.

"You are so troublsome."

"Only for your sake I am."

"Look I haven't been sleeping well okay, that's all."

"Why? has something happened?"

I might as well tell her.

"Yes...Jeffrey broke in a few nights ago."

"You need those locks checked."

"Basil replaced them and added extra locks to the doors and windows for now."

"Good...I take it you were alone, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered."

"Correct, everyone but me were asleep. He snuck into the kitchen to speak with me...He had me pinned against the wall...I was still in my dress from when I went to dinner with Basil...and Jeffrey was looking me and the dress...he...insinuated that he was going to do something..."

"Oh my god Kay! please tell he didn't..."

"No, I screamed bloody murder and he took off, but not without leaving a note. Saying he never attended to do any of the sort and he was just playing with my mind."

"Thank goodness your safe then."

"Yes, but I've been having nightmares since."

"Kay...I want you home after this case."

"But..."

"No buts. If this is how Jeffrey is then I can't allow him to keep doing this to you. You are all I have left and if he decides to do something...I can't lose you too Kay."

"But...Basil..."

"Look I understand for you to stay if you two have at least shared your feelings and they are mutual, but neither one of you two have and it can stay that way for all I care. I just want you home safe, do you understand me?"

"...Yes Sarah."

"Good."

And that was it...she hung up and my head hung low as I just stood there. I didn't want this...I knew I shouldn't have told her, but it was too late and she wants me home when it's over. How could I possibly tell Basil that I'm leaving...especially after I tell him my feelings...There was no way I could...maybe if I just go home and show that I'm alright and get a couple days of sleep, maybe she'll let me come back...an improbable hope, but it was my only one as I go back out to the living room to find Basil just coming inside.

* * *

**Basil**

I smiled as I saw Kay coming out of the kitchen, tired as ever she looked, but something else seemed to be showing on her face I couldn't tell, but I hoped that it would go away when I give her the information I got from Ratigan.

"I got the information from Ratigan for us to go over."

She smiled a little as she gave a weak chuckle that wasn't like her usual. Something seemed to be wrong, but maybe it's just the lack of sleep.

"Funny, I just got off the phone with my sister. She received Jeffrey's package early."

"Excellent! come, let's go look over all this and figure how to stop him."

"Right."

I wasn't too sure if I should just have Kay try and get more sleep, but she seemed determined to stay awake as long as possible.

It was truly amazing how complex Jeffrey had made this out to be for us to figure out, but it seemed that it was in two parts. First one that seemed he's planning either a dissolving hallucinogen or a liquid one, but either way he plans to spike the drinks there with it possibly after he uses this plant to smoke everyone inside. Then there's part two which is actually a bomb. Though he doesn't seem the type to just blow something up after having a plan to be able to control people essentially...unless he plans to break Ratigan out of jail.

That's it! Either breaking Ratigan out is to serve as a distraction or the attack on on the gala is. Either way, it's to figure out which time he plans to do either one. It would better suited that if he's to have the substance enter everyone's systems he would start it at eleven-thirty and at midnight break Ratigan out, causing the officers at the palace to rush back, leaving all of the now drugged guests and royalty alone and to his disposal. Though all of it is in theory, but a one that cannot be ruled out.

It was almost five in the morning when I was satisfied wit this theory and saw Kay falling asleep while looking at everything still.

"Kay, why don't you go to bed?"

"Not when I keep seeing him in my eyelids."

I understood where she was coming from. All I saw was that rat and falling off of Big Ben for weeks when I tried to sleep, but she wasn't sleeping at all as to where I might get a couple minutes of sleep before the nightmare would begin. I had to get Kay to get some sleep somehow.

I smiled, even though I would get smacked in the head by Mrs. Judson for how inappropriate this may be, but it may get Kay to sleep. I stood up from the floor, helped Kay off the floor as well and chuckled as she squeaked when I lifted her into my arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I've told you, you need sleep. You're no good to me or yourself if you aren't one hundred percent your best."

"Ouch."

"It's true and if I have to...I'll stay with you the entire time so you can sleep."

"Wait...in my bed?"

"Well as comfortable as it is, I thought we'd try my bed."

"so...you want me...to sleep with you...in your bed?"

"Well since that's all we'll be doing is sleeping, then yes."

"But...Mrs. Judson..."

"She will understand that the whole purpose was so you could sleep. She won't argue with me on that."

"Well, okay."

"Good, now I shall carry you to your room. Get your sleep clothes on as I will too and you come straight in. Don't worry about knocking, okay?"

"Okay."

I did just that, carried her up the stairs to her room and left to my room to get into my own sleep clothes, waiting on her to come back...hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

I **Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective,_ but I **Do Own **Kay McDowell, her sister Sarah, Jeffrey and Johnathan. So now ladies and gents...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine

**Kay**

I was a little surprised...he was sharing his bed with me so I could sleep. Oh I could hear my sister now: You are to not be laid into bed with a man till there is a ring on your finger. We'll I'm sure she means I'm not suppose to be having sex till I'm married...so there's no harm in sleeping...and even if it isn't...does she really need to know. She was already doing that stuff with Johnathan before they wed. So for any one of her writer friends were to find out she wouldn't show her face even at her age...yes blackmail is wrong, but when you have Sarah for a sister it's a great defense for me.

I had gotten into my white night gown and quietly left my room to go across to his, trying to quietly open it in case he was asleep...which it looked like he was on the bed. I could just sneak back out and down the stairs to do something, but as I started to turn I heard him calling for me...maybe he's talking in his sleep...that means he's dreaming of me...but that went away as I heard him say to come back in here and close the door. I sighed in defeat and closed the door behind me as I went over to him. Watching him sit up and pushed back the covers.

"Did you honestly think I would fall asleep that fast?"

"In a way I was hoping."

"Sorry Kay, but your getting some sleep too."

He guided me to one side of the bed and the minute my body hit his bed and my head against the pillow... oh god don't let me off. It was so comfortable, like I was laying on a cloud. Then I felt the bed dip some, I turned and looking into his green eyes was Basil. He touched my cheek gently and kisses my forehead.

"Now, try and get some sleep. Okay?"

"Okay."

I turned onto my other side and closed my eyes, I had thought my nightmare was starting up again, till I felt an arm encircle me and brings me in closer...It was Basil I felt bringing me close to him. I could smell the faint scent of the wind and some spices. It smelled good on him as I took a deep breath of his scent. After that I didn't have a single nightmare as I slept peacefully in his arms.

I don't know when he got up, nor what time it was, but I woke up in his bed alone. Hugging onto his pillow, I smiled as I could still smell his scent on his pillow. I wasn't ready to get out just yet, but there was a knocking on the door and afraid that it was Mrs. Judson possibly coming to wake Basil up I stayed silent...till I heard her speak.

"Miss Kay I know your in there. Basil had already spoken with me."

_Darn that boy!_

"May I please come in."

"Of course Mrs. Judson, I am still decent."

She comes in and takes a good look at me and smiles.

"You look so much better with some sleep dear. How are you feeling?"

"As if I had been sleeping on clouds."

"Yes well he did pay a pretty penny on that bed for when sleep does come to him."

"A penny well spent."

"Well...I am glad you were able to sleep. Now get dressed and come downstairs for lunch."

"What time is it?"

"Fifteen after one."

"I slept a full eight hours?"

"Indeed you did. Now go on, Basil won't eat without you."

I smiled at her words as I jumped out of the bed and rushed to my room. I took a moment longer in my room just smelling my night gown that smells like him before I changed into my slacks and shirt. I came down to the kitchen and found Basil stretching as Dawson was reading the paper.

"Good afternoon."

"Well hello Miss Kay. How did you sleep?" said Dawson

"Best sleep I've had in days...no wait...weeks."

"I'm so glad Kay." said Basil as he got up to pull the chair out for me, kissing me on the forehead as I sat down.

"Oh for heaven sakes, kiss the girl! You had her sleep in your bed with you, why only have a sample when you can have the full three course meal."

I never heard such an outburst from her, but I know it got both Basil and I blushing red. I heard Dawson chuckling at this as Basil seemed to be trying to let some of the steam out of his collar.

"You know what, I think I'm going to take my lunch in the living room, Kay would you like to join me?"

"Very much so, I will go ahead and take the tray with the food and tea with us. Thank you very much Mrs. Judson."

We rushed out of there to the living room, leaving Dawson to calm Mrs. Judson down. I breathed out a sigh as I laid the tray down, Basil taking his red seat as I take Dawson's green. I understood where Mrs. Judson stood on that. Basil and I had only kissed one other time since that first over a month ago and I think that was only to get me to stop asking about the dinner.

I was ready to get up to grab my part of the food when Basil had gotten up to walk over to me and pulls me into a deep kiss. It was a bit rough, but with every bit of passion he could put into it. I was so weak in the knees from it I thought I would fall, but he kept a hold on me. When he parted all I could do was stare as a blush formed on my face.

"Where did that come from?"

"From a month's worth of trying to do just that, other then that one from days ago, every time I had tried to we'd get interrupted... I don't do well with public affection, so please excuse me for my...lack of affection."

I was so confused now. He's acted like he doesn't have any feelings for me, then he does this and apoligises for lacking of them...I wanted to ask he about those feelings when Mrs. Judson came out...Dammit why can't I get my question out.

"Kay I just thought of this..."

_great timing._

"When is that gala you and Mr. Basil are attending?"

"It starts at six, but we have to be there at three-thirty to get things prepped for when Jeffrey is suppose to attack or make appearance."

"Well it's almost two now. You two need to finish and get ready."

Darn my luck. I nodded as we quickly finished our lunch and rushed upstairs to get ready. We managed to leave at fifteen past three, thank goodness for Toby. He rushed us over to the palace, luckily we made it in one piece. Basil in his black three piece suit and white shirt and me in my blue and white lace dress with the shoulders hanging down and my hair flowing down my back. Although once we had gotten all the officers in place and with enough extras to send them back to the station to keep an eye out was only then did we take a breath.

Her majesty had come down, thanking us for the help. It was then that she reminded me that I was even in a dress little alone one I made.

"That is so beautiful Miss Kay. I can't believe you made this."

"Yes, well I do my best."

"Doesn't she just look marvelous in it?"

"Not to be rude your majesty, but I don't think marvelous is a strong enough of a word for how Kay looks tonight...I think she looks like Kay and that to me...is perfect."

I could feel my face getting hotter as the blush rose...and I was probably the same color as one too.

"Well Mr. Basil, you must really love Miss Kay."

"Well...I...that is..."

I can't believe it. I know he said he's bad showing it in public, but honestly he can't even say yes or no? Mrs. Judson is right, he'll never say it unless I do...and whether I do or not, I still have to go home because my sister is now paranoid of me. I almost wished I hadn't gone on this trip that my sister had been bothering me for months to go...almost.

The night seemed to be going well. We had it where the drinks would be changed out at random times so whether someone were to spike it, we'd make sure that it wasn't low for too long. By eleven-thirty Basil had started to notice a scent...a terrible one. We hurriedly had everyone cover there mouth and start opening the doors and windows as we brought up the gas masks we made for something similar had happened as we looked for the source. Finding a large pile of smoldering plant, we quickly put it out and had some of the guards that came with us shovel it into bags and to trash it.

* * *

**Basil**

Thank goodness we were able to find it before everyone breathed it in too deeply. I was starting to feel a light headed. Though after a couple minutes away my mind was clear as well as Kay's. We had made it back in time to see up at the balcony was Jeffrey.

"Oh hello my dear aunt Kay. I see you've slept well...though I guess you would sleeping in a bachelor's bed with him."

_He knows? How long was he watching us._

"Oh and be careful with her, I heard the first time can hurt a woman of her...position."

Seeing Kay blush from embarrassment as her nephew humiliates her was making my blood boil.

"What do you want Jeffrey!"

"Other then to humiliate my aunt? Nothing really, I just wanted to crash the party. That's what young people my age like to do."

"And the bomb to help Ratigan escape?"

"Help Ratigan?"

I shrunk back a little as I heard a laugh much dreadful and maniacal then Ratigan's himself.

"You foolish mouse. Why would I help him break free? When it comes to business he's been holding me back. Taking profits that I rightly earned. Calling the shots and making mistakes. My business has been booming since you got him arrested. Thank you by the way."

"Why the explosive equation you sent to your mother then?"

"Oh, don't worry. I still plan to blow something up...just not the police station."

"Then where?"

"Where it all started for me."

"The building from ten years ago." said Kay as she seemed to figure it out.

"Oh, you are so smart Auntie Kay."

"But why?"

"Easy, it's a way to clear the rest of the crumbling building so I can build my new place of business there. Although at my age I couldn't find any other way to get rid of what's left without a so called adult. So having it already blown up, they can't argue with constructing it if what's left of the place is no longer there."

"So why all the hype? as if you were going to attack someone or do something of the such?"

"Because I wanted to see where it would land you two while distracting you and everyone here...including the police."

The bells toll midnight and a small boom out in the distance, where the old bits of the building stood. We knew the police and fire station was heading over there now, thank god that we had gone ahead and sent the extras back.

"Jeffrey, you're under arrest for conspiracy against the mousedom, murder, kidnapping and destruction!"

"Oh, so many charges. I got all that in a week while Ratigan spent what seems like a life time getting. I'm already doing better then the old fool."

"Jeffrey, you don't have to be like this. You can come home, your mother is still waiting." said Kay

"Then she can wait. I still have many plans left and though I'm pretty sure you don't have enough evidence to convict me yet, I'm sure you will in time. Till then..."

We dashed after him as he left, but when we made it to where we should have crossed his path outside, he was already gone.


	10. Chapter 10

I **Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective,_ but I **Do Own **Kay McDowell, her sister Sarah, Jeffrey and Johnathan. So now ladies and gents...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

**Kay**

The police as well as Basil and I search the whole property area, but no signs of Jeffrey anywhere and assumed he made his clean escape.

This was bad, Jeffrey got exactly what he wanted and thus seems to be a more challenging criminal then Ratigan. Though I realized that blowing up the same building was also Ratigan's first big criminal act, it really seemed like Jeffrey was falling right into Ratigan's footsteps...how am I going to tell Sarah.

Sarah!...that's right, she wants me home...I still hoped that maybe after I come home for a couple of days she'll let me come back, but I doubt it. Not after I tell her about tonight...but she thinks that Basil and I...I will never tell Basil my feelings, thus maybe when I tell him, he will confess too and I won't have to leave. SHe won't make me come home if I'm being courted.

I walked over to Basil as the guests from the gala started to depart the ballroom. Tapping him on the should to get his attention.

"Please Kay I'm trying to think."

"But...Basil I need to tell you something."

"What is it Kay?"

"I love you..."

I watched as he turned around to face me with a curious look in his green eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I've been trying to tell you for the last couple of weeks, but I kept getting interrupted. So before it happens again I just had to blurt it out...I love you Basil...everything about you. From how excited you can get about cases to how you can drive us all crazy. I love everything about you. Good and bad."

I stood up on my tiptoes and then pulled him into a kiss. One that I put all of my love and passion into for him. When I seperated from him he looked shocked almost. I waited for a couple of minutes for him to say something...anything honestly if it meant for him to stop staring out into space. Then it seemed his facial looks went stern as he walked past me. He got almost to the doorway when he turned to me.

"Well? are you coming Kay?"

_Wait...that's it? nothing? no "I Love You too" or "I'm sorry if I lead you on, but I just want to be friends"? just ignore the whole thing?_ I felt like crying as I walked towards him, but I wouldn't. In fact I wouldn't bother to take his hand when I got up onto Toby nor say anything really. It wasn't till I got upstairs to my room and locked it was when I freely let the tears stain my face.

That man was so frustrating, first he kissed me, then shows no honest emotion to me for almost a month other then possible fondness and then out of nowhere a kiss on the lips, telling me he has trouble with public emotion. Then when I confess to him in a not so public area he just pushes it way? My god Mrs. Judson was right, if he didn't tell me after I told him then he never was going to.

My sister was right. It was better for it to night happen. I went to sit at my little desk with my feather pen, ink and paper and decided to leave Basil a note since I was going to be leaving for the boat in a few hours. Crying while I wrote, it tore my heart apart, but I now had to go home and try to move on. I folded up nicely and tied it up with a blue ribbon of mine I found in my drawer.

I wrote his name on it and laid it on my desk as I went onto get out of now my most hated dress. A dress I worked hard on...that I wore to a gala...in the arms of a man that I love, but who did not share the same for me. I left the dress on the bed for I had no plans on taking it with me...it would only serve a purpose of reminding me of tonight. I got on my usual slacks, button up shirt, shoes, coat and my deerstalker hat.

I packed everything else in my bags, though so my departure wouldn't be noticed early I made my bed to look like I was in it. I grabbed my bags and letter and quietly left my now dark room. I noticed as I was coming down into the living room one...amazingly no one was out here, and two...it was four-thirty in the morning. I had some time on my hands before my cab showed up. I took one more look around. Looked at the chair Dawson would sit in across from Basil's. The fireplace my coat hung up on when I first arrived here, the couch I spent a good portion of my time in. I knew was going to miss this place as well as Dawson, Mrs. Judson and most of all...Basil.

I allowed one tear to slid down my face, but no more as I laid my letter in his chair, next to his violin. I knew he would see it if it's with his instrument of choice. I picked up my bags and took one more look as I quietly opened the door, re-locked it and left to my waiting cab.

_Good bye Basil...I'll always love you._

* * *

**Basil**

I hadn't been able to sleep all night. Just kept thinking about what Kay said...and how much I wished for that I had said it right there and then. I knew it wasn't my best moment to have gone the way I did, but she caught me off guard. I wanted to explain myself when we got home, but I don't think she even knew that I was talking to her as she went up the stairs. I knew my mistake when I heard her door locked.

"I'm an idiot!"

"Well Mr. Basil you know how much I'd hate to agree with you..."

"Do you mind Mrs. Judson."

"She told you didn't she? and you blew it."

"She caught me off guard."

"That's what love does Basil."

"My mind was still on that case."

"And you don't think hers wasn't either? but maybe she was thinking that before something else happened she needed to tell you."

"That sounds like what she said in reference."

"And like a fool you pushed it under the rug and moved on."

"I plan to make it up to her."

"Good luck, you're going to need it after breaking that girl's heart."

"I plan to tell her you know."

"When? when it's too late. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same."

Though I took her advice, my mind wasn't tired at all as I kept trying to see what I can do tomorrow. Though I think the best thing was to go in there and tell her. I decided that I was going to go wake her up in the morning and speak with her. To explain myself, apologize probably a hundred times and finally tell her...that I love her too. I just hope she will accept this foolish mouse as I finally fell asleep.

I woke up from a nightmare. One that when I saw Kay downstairs, still in the dress she wore to the gala and her hair flowing down. She looked so beautifully sad. I go up to her, to tell her I love her as my paw touches her cheek, she starts to turn to ash and blow away. I shivered at the thought of it. Looking at my wall clock it was eight a.m and decided this was a good time to go see Kay before everyone else woke up. I wasn't sure at first if her door was still locked, but when I tried to listen in the door opened easily. Strange, but I could see her asleep in her bed. Her dress laying on the end of the bed, I picked it up gently and sat it down in her chair then took a seat on her bed close to her.

I shook her gently at first, quietly asking her to wake up. I spent probably a minute or so trying to wake her up. i thought either she was that deep asleep or she wasn't wanting to speak with me. I was going to go out and leave her be, but I couldn't...because I don't remember feeling or hearing her breath.

I spoke louder as I walked back over to her, in hopes maybe it was my imagination. I started shaking as I spoke, but nothing. In a panic I tossed off her covers, but all I could see was a lump there. I lit up one of the lamps and saw a balled up blanket and a couple of pillows, but no Kay.

I rushed out and down the stairs, pleading with myself to not let this be the dream. I got down into the living room and she wasn't there. I was almost relieved as I rushed to the kitchen and she wasn't there either. I started to worry now. What if Jeffrey came in during the night and kidnapped her.

Get a hold of yourself old boy, there would be signs that he came in some how.

And there wasn't. I needed to think. I went over to my usual red chair and sitting by my violin was a note tied up in ribbon...with my name on it. I moved my violin and held the note as I sat down. Slowly opening the note as if it was as fragile as the ash form of Kay..._no keep your mind off the dream._

I opened it, noticed the tear marks on the paper as I read it...and read it again...again...but I couldn't believe it still as I read it one more time.

**_Dear My Beloved Basil,_**

**_Although it may not have been the best time, but I had to tell you. I_**  
**_opened my heart and confessed completely to you...that I love you..._**  
**_and yet you just swept it under as if it was nothing. That it wasn't_**  
**_important._**

**_It would be a lie if I said that it didn't hurt me. It did and I realized_**  
**_that after I told you, if you didn't tell me by that point, you were never_**  
**_going to. Now it doesn't matter, though I had hoped if you gave me some_**  
**_answer this would have either been easier or I wouldn't have to at all,_**  
**_but my sister told me when she called to come home after the case was over._**

**_So that's what I'm doing, I'm going home on this mornings boat. I'm sorry_**  
**_I couldn't tell you to your face, but I couldn't face you and risk more_**  
**_heartache. I know I'm a coward, but it's better this way. I'm sorry..._**  
**_I hope you will be okay and maybe someday forgive me. Maybe if you're ever_**  
**_in Carson City, Nevada you can look me up...if you've forgiven me by_**  
**_then._**

**_I'll love you forever My Basil. Please be good to yourself._**

**_Love_**  
**_Kay._**

_Oh my god Kay, what have I done!_

She cried while writing it, I felt like crying while reading this. I folded it up and placed it in my pocket. i couldn't let her keep thinking that I didn't feel that way about her.

"But how could I possibly beat her there. She's already got a head start on the boat."

"Then maybe you need to find another way." said Mrs. Judson as she came down the stairs

"Mrs. Judson, I apologize for waking you."

"Do not worry about it. You go to America and bring Kay back."

"But there won't be another boat till tomorrow."

"Well then as I said. I'm sure her majesty could help you. I've heard rumors that her majesty uses carrier pigeons to get from place to place without being seen, but then again you never know."

I smiled as I rushed over and hugged Mrs. Judson a thank you and up the stairs to pack a bag, throw on my clothes, rushed back down to grab my coat and hat, then rushed out to find Toby asleep near by. We got going once I woke him and told him what I needed him to do...for Kay...anything.


	11. Chapter 11

I **Do Not Own **_The Great Mouse Detective,_ but I **Do Own **Kay McDowell, her sister Sarah, Jeffrey and Johnathan. So now ladies and gents...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**Kay**

I had been on the boat for just a little over a week now and just now made it to New York. It was late and I just wasn't interested in rushing back home to my sister. So I took up a room at this swank hotel my sister would kill to have stayed in, had a nice dinner in a place that required a dress and heels. At least I get to rub this in her face and maybe get her to forget about trying to find someone to court me...even if it's for a little bit.

The next morning I hopped onto that train heading back home in Carson City. I had tried to keep my mind clear of everything. London, the cases, the restaurants, the interesting people I've met...Basil. Though every time my mind came across him I cried and every time it came to Jeffrey, knowing how much I screwed this one up I cried. Now I get to go home and tell my sister that not only did we not catch him, but he's practically a mobster boss.

_Sarah...I'm so sorry._

I spent the next three days mostly sleeping in my car. Grateful for no dreams. I don't think I could stand the nightmares I had before...nor the dreams I believed I would have of Basil. When the train finally stopped I hadn't bothered to phone my sister. She knew I would come in about this time. I just didn't want her to know exactly in case she thought she would be clever and have suitors waiting at the house.

It was only a fifteen minute walk from the station to home, but I took my time as I looked around. Looking at all the stores, the school, the police and fire stations, the homes. I can tell you one thing, I didn't miss all the dust that would go up my nose just from walking.

I arrived to a two story white and pale blue house. Looking at the steps to the door, I was dreading going up there, knowing that I may never leave again...at least not without a man attached to my arm. I sighed as I decided I waited long enough for my fate and knocked on the door.

Standing in the doorway as the door opened was another mouse, look very much like myself except bustier, curvier, wearing a simple purple dress and her brown hair all pulled up into a bun. She screamed as she saw me and pulled me into her bosom to hug me.

"Oh my baby sister, I am so glad your safe."

"i was always safe Sarah."

"Yes yes. Come inside Kay, we can have tea, sandwiches, some cake."

I stopped in mid step as we had entered back inside and down the hall.

"cake? Sarah is there someone here, besides us?"

"Whatever do you mean baby sister."

"You don't serve cake unless we have guests...I'm not a guest so who's here?"

"Oh Kay, he's just the sweetest mouse I've ever met...and handsome too... I'm sure you'll like him..."

Ugh! I knew it...Just got in and already trying to set me up with someone. I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying not to scream.

"Sarah how insensitive can you be? I just had my heart broken, left London and all the people I care about, took a boat and train for almost two weeks, just came in and you're trying to set me up already? Could you at least be courteous to me and wait another week before trying to marry me off."

"Oh but Kay..."

"Look, I'm not interested. Please can't you just let me just go back to my old room and let me numb my heart so I can go back to work."

She sighed, which in turn made me feel bad. I know she means well, but I wish she would think things through sometimes.

"I know you mean well Sarah. Please, I was serious when I said I just want to go to my room."

"I understand. How...did he break your heart?"

"By not saying anything after I confessed and brushing it off like it was nothing. It broke my heart cause earlier that day he kissed me and told me he has a hard time with public affection...more or less anyone able to see this side of him. I understand that...but to push my heart away like that. It hurt."

She brought me back into another hug, at least this time she isn't trying to smother me.

"I'm sorry Kay. You know maybe you just need some time away. If it'll make you happy after you take on a case or two, we can both go on a world vacation. You know visit Italy, France, Germany. Oh I always wanted to visit Paris. See the Eiffel Tower, try the food and wine...it is the city of love."

"Oh please."

I smiled as she continued to talk about the different places we could visit. I was okay with this. I noticed she didn't mention London at all, which is fine. She didn't need to see the old building now completely gone...or run into her mob boss son...nor do I need to run into Basil at this time.

_Basil..._

I sighed at this thought and I can tell she knew what was on my mind.

"It'll be alright Kay. Now in the meantime I do have a very nice man here..."

"Sarah I told you..."

"Please Kay, he is very polite. I mean he's not from around here. In fact he just got in this morning. At least if anything he could use another friend while he's here."

"...alright Sarah."

I smiled as she cheered. She walked me into the living room where standing in the middle of the living room in front of our beige couch in a white button up shirt, brown vest, pants and shoes and a green tie. Looking at me with hope in his emerald eyes was Basil.

* * *

**Basil**

I had been listening to all of it that happened between Kay and Sarah. I felt so horrible. I should be grateful that I explained to Sarah everything when I had arrived this morning. Otherwise I'm sure that not only would she had made sure that Kay went up to her room, but that she wouldn't let me near Kay for as long as I live.

I thought about what Sarah had said when I explained everything to her, even the letter Kay wrote...I'll be honest, I had cried several times while I was on my way because of my mistakes.

_"So you stole my sister's heart away and then you break it. Then you came all the way over here, confronted me and all just so you can tell her and hope she can forgive you."_

_"Yes Miss Sarah."_

_"You know...I respect you for what you did. You came all the way here, beating my sister here to confront me and basically tell me the great mouse detective; Basil of Baker Street made a mistake and wanted to right it. I like you now for that and I'm sure if you stick around long enough I'll like you as yourself more. I will let her go back with you to London after at least a week here so she can take care of some of these small cases because I'm tired of all these kids coming up to me asking when Kay's coming back. One thing though...you hurt my sister again...You'll find me knocking on your door in London before you can even get your coat on to leave."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

Sarah scared me more then anything...except the moment when I heard them heading towards the living room. I stood up, hoping that when she saw me she didn't get as angry as she did earlier. When I saw the surprise on her face, I felt hope...emotions I don't normally have, but with her it was like I just got stomped on by Toby a hundred times. I smiled at her as she walked towards me. I just looked up enough to see Sarah smile. I watched as Kay walked closer to me till we could almost hold each other.

"Well I'm going to go get the food and tea set." said Sarah as she left us alone.

All I could do is smile at Kay as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, till I felt my emotions stampede on me again and I pull her into a hug as I cried.

"Oh my beautiful Kay. I'm such an idiot."

"What?"

"I should have told you that night. When you first told me, but I couldn't get the words out and instead said the wrong ones. I'm sorry for causing you such pain."

"Basil..."

"Please...Kay I love you...I love you so much. Reading that letter, realizing how much pain I caused you. I couldn't let you go without knowing what lies in my heart."

"How did you get here before me?"

"Carrier pigeons. Apparently that's how her majesty would visit Sarah and vise verse."

"That makes sense...Basil..."

"Kay...no one has ever made me feel like this...I've never had so many emotions come over me at once. You make me feel alive and...all I want to do is make you happy...I don't know what I'd do if I saw you in tears, but I know I would do everything I can think of in that time to make those tears go away."

I held her cheek in my paws as I looked into her eyes. Seeing how they glisten at me and how she smiled. I couldn't help but smile too.

"I love you Kay and...I'm so..." but before I could finish Kay placed a finger against my lips and smiled.

"Basil...It's okay now. I know your sorry and...I love you too."

"Then as long as you will have me, may I have the honor in courting you?"

"Yes!" as she said it she leaped into my arms and kissed me right on the lips.

I felt all of her passion and love put into it as I wrapped my arms around her and gave back as much as possible. We probably could have stayed that way if we didn't hear a loud pitch scream of delight coming from beside us, scaring us both to death.

"Oh my baby sister is growing up so fast."

"Sarah!"

"I'm just so glad. I'm happy for you Kay, finally someone who you want that can keep up with you."

"Ha, thanks Sarah. Do you think you can give us a few more minutes"

"Mmm, sure. Just behave you two."

I looked at Kay curiously as Sarah left the room. Once gone I felt myself being yanked down a bit as Kay grabbed my tie, bringing me closer to her.

"Um...Kay?"

"Oh Basil...I've been on good behavior long enough...I just didn't want Sarah to see me like this."

I felt my eyes grow large as she gave me a sly look and a smirk on her face as she brought me closer to her...right against her in fact. With that sly look of hers she brought her free paw up to gently caress my cheek as she leaned forward a little and closed the gap between us, sealing the next chapter in our life with a kiss.

* * *

It's been a year since Kay and I have been courting and what a year it has been. The things I've found out about Kay I shall happily keep away behind closed doors.

I have spent the last month preparing for what I'm about to do tonight. I had been both excited, anxious and nervous all at the same time. I had told her I was taking her our somewhere special tonight and had Mrs. Judson take her out shopping while Dawson helped me make the last minute preparations.

I paced back and forth as to try and calm myself before Kay came back, Dawson trying to talk to me as I do.

"Nervous old boy?"

"Dreadfully so...not that I'm dreading this, no no no. I've been planning this for the last month. No just all these emotions hitting me at once seem dreadful."

"That is love for you."

"Yes and with Kay it's the best thing that I've ever had...wait..."

"You are right, she is and I'll always be around when you need me."

"Thank you Dawson."

Kay looked so beautiful when she came down later on after coming home in an emerald green corset dress and her hair in a braid with ribbon entwined into it, with a few stray hairs curling down the sides of her face.

I had taken her to this restaurant where we had a candle lit dinner outside. Watching her light up as we sat there together with food, wine and dessert. Then we went for a stroll in the park where I had us sit at the canopy in the middle of the park. Watching the stars together I decided now was a good time to put my plan to completion as I turned Kay towards me, holding her paw in mine, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Kay, I love you so much."

"I love you too Basil."

"I'm glad. You have made my life so complete...you make me complete inside. You've been there from my glory moments to my darkest ones. I cannot see myself without you in it and I hope I never will have to..."

I brought out the small black box as I went down onto one knee, still holding her paw. Smiling as I watch her eyes grow big.

"Kay, would you do me the honor in being your husband. Will you marry me?"

It wasn't too fancy. I opened the box and inside was a simple gold band with one diamond, an emerald and a sapphire on each side. I watched as she smiled at me. It felt like eternity of waiting for her answer. Although I had the feeling she was making me wait with the sly look in her eyes. Just when I was ready to ask what it might be she spoke...though I had to ask her again because I felt as if I went deaf at that moment.

"Yes...Yes Basil, I will!"

I had a smile plastered across my face as I slid the ring on her finger, then spinning her around as I picked her up. This truly was the happiest night of my life. When we stopped I cupped her face in my paws, drowning myself in her gorgeous eyes.

"I love you so much Kay."

"I love you too."

"But why did you make me wait?"

She just smiled up at me as she spoke, bringing me closer to her.

"because sometimes the wait is worth it."

I smiled back at her as we got closer, closing the gap between us into a loving, passionate kiss, closing this chapter and starting a new.


End file.
